maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas
This segment is a crossover of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitchen_Nightmares Kitchen Nightmares] and Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas.'' This segment is from the episode' [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'''Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy]]. Plot After getting tired of all the work he's done, Chef Gordon Ramsay is tired of working and gets accidentally transported to Halloween Town. References *Hell's Kitchen *Pillsbury Doughboy *Frankenstein Characters *Jack Skellington *Chef Gordon Ramsay *Mayor of Halloween Town *Oogie Boogie *Arthur Smith *Kent Weed *Patricia Llewellyn *Creepsbury Doughboy *Arthur Smith with Jack Skellington's head *Alfred E. Neuman (Head, not so well done) Transcript Arthur Smith: OK, gang! We need something scary to air on Halloween! We need another Gordon Ramsay series! Chef Gordon Ramsay: Ugh, another one, haven't we beaten this to death already?! Kent Weed: Well let's see, your mean on Monday's and Wednesday's, angry on Tuesday's and Thursday's and despicable on Friday's and Saturday's. We need something on Sunday. Chef Gordon Ramsay: Ugh, but I'm so tired of it all. (Singing) I feel an emptiness in my core... Kent Weed: Is he singing? Chef Gordon Ramsay: (Singing) A twink until now I have ignored... Patricia Llewellyn: Funny how his singing voice sounds nothing like his speaking voice. Chef Gordon Ramsay: (Singing) The yelling has brought me fame and money, but I'd give it all up for some variety. AAAAAHHH!!! Kent Weed: We can afford a trapdoor poster? Arthur Smith: We can if this new show gets picked up! Patricia Llewellyn: What show? (Title screen appears, with the words "Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas". Chef Gordon Ramsay ends up in Halloween Town.) Chef Gordon Ramsay: (Singing) What's THAT? Tastes like RAT! You call that a mommy scrap? It's CRAP! And those pancakes are remotely even flat! And THAT makes me vomit in your lap! I can't believe you tried to serve this from a BAA-AAT! What's THAT? I was tired of the same stuff, but along came Frankenstien! It's just a simple side dish, but IT TASTES LIKE A BEHIND! These creatures are disgusting, they fill me full of dread! I merely forbid their cooking because they don't have BREAAAAA-AAAAD! What's THAT? A SNAKE? IT'S FALLING OFF A PLATE! I HATE when Riggle-mortis comes too late! And WHITE, the garlic hasn't sprainted your faith that I hate this doesn't MAKE YOU! I feel a lot when I critisize the ugly creatures with a rise and I died!* (I think this is the full lyrics.) (Gordon bumps into the way to Halloween Town.) Chef Gordon Ramsay: Halloween Town, huh? Even better. (Jack Skellington's house. The Mayor arrives.) Mayor: Sir, there's someone new in town! And he's much scarier than you! Jack Skellington: Oh, really? Can he pull his head off like THIS? Trivia *Antagonist: Kent Weed & Authur Smith *This segment has similar animation to [[Fantastic Megan Fox|'Fantastic Megan Fox']] and [[Flammable|'Flammable']]. *The posters said "Yell's Kitchen", "I'm Angry At Your Kitchen", and "Ahhhh! Kitchens". *This is the only time Tim Burton's ''the Nightmare Before Christmas'' was on MAD. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:TV parodies Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Music Parodies Category:Music Segment